


Tied Together

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study?, Dark Eve Polastri, F/F, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, Introspection, Spoilers for Episode S3e:07 Beautiful Monster, character analysis?, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wish we got More Eve screen time leading up to what happened with Dasha this episode, so this so kinda my best guess at what how we got there. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 41





	Tied Together

Eve and Villanelle were tied together. They were the same, and yet Eve was too scared to admit it.

The encounter on the bus had left Eve rattled. There was no doubt about that. Villanelle had come back, smug as ever, acting like nothing had happened, like Rome hadn’t happened, like she hadn't shot Eve and left her for dead. The encounter had broken the dam Eve had constructed after Rome. The dam that was filled with thoughts and feelings about Villanelle, and everything had come rushing back, like nothing had changed. 

Then Eve had found the bear in her apartment, the bear and that stuoid message she can't get out of her head. 

“Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.”

Over and over again Eve played those words, mulling over her feelings, thinking about Villanelle.

“Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.”

She wouldn't admit it. She hated Villanelle. After Bill, after making her kill, after shooting her and leaving her for dead. She wouldn’t.

“Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Eve left her small apartment, still scared to admit to herself her feelings about the blond assassin. She couldn’t have Villanelle knowing where she lived. If past encounters in her home where anything to go by, then Villanelle would swoop in unannounced, pin her to the wall or counter in the kitchen, a knife pointed at her and leave with Eve left confused about her own feelings. However, given what her instinct had been on the Bus, Eve didn’t dare let herself imagine what would happen if Villanelle managed to back her into a corner. So Eve spent a few nights in a place with no kitchen for Villanelle to pin her in. 

Then the cake arrived. But that feeling of dread that had always come with Villanelle’s gifts didn’t. Her heart still raced at the sight of the box, but it wasn’t the same dread, it was a similar feeling to what putting on the dress Villanelle had sent her felt like. Eve stopped Bear from lifting the top of, Eve wanted to be alone when she opened the box. The cake was a message for Eve, a message for her alone.The cake ment Villanelle was thinking of Eve, just as much as Eve was thinking about Villanelle. 

Eve opened the box on the roof, and of course the cake was shaped like a bus. Eve paused staring at it, unable to do anything but stare. Her mind sent her back to the bus. Back to the feeling of Villanelle’s weight on top of her, the scent of Villanelle’s perfume which smells of power, the taste of Villanelle’s lips on hers, the sight of Villanelle’s confusion and smug smile, and the feeling and sound of Villanelle’s sigh as they pulled away. 

It was all too much, and in a fit of rage and emotion Eve chucked the cake off of the building. However as it began its descent, Eve let out a cry, thinking of Kenny as the cake slammed into the pavement. 

The cake also meant the office was not safe anymore, and besides Jamie wouldn’t let her sleep in the office anymore. So she accepted Jamie's offer, giving into her want of a real bed, and a hot shower. 

It was after getting truly clean for the first time in days, when Eve had a heart-to heart with Jamie. Where for perhaps the first time Eve was able to reflect on the past year.

“I was unfaithful to my husband...”

Listening to Villanelle through that ear piece had made Eve impulsive, Villanelle’s commands and voice had made her throw caution to wind and use Hugo to sate her desires for Villanelle. Niko would never know, could never know. Niko wanted to be boring and safe on the ground and Eve wanted to fly, and she’d dragged Niko along and hurt him. Yet based on his texts he still wanted to talk and try to make things up.

“I stabbed someone....”

She had stabbed someone she should have hated for killing her best friend. Someone who she should stab again,but Eve’s mind and body betrayed her, because Eve wanted to kiss her again.

“I left a man to die so I could save a psychopath. ...”

Eve should feel ashamed about how she treated Hugo. Using him to give into Villanelle. Sending him to get coffee, while she continued to listen in on the assassin. Leaving him bleeding out in the hallway, to save an assassin. An assassin who didn’t need saving, who never needed saving. Who would manipulate her into becoming a killer. Eve had been about to say as much, when Jamie’s story registered. Breaking Eve out from her thoughts about Raymond. 

That night when Eve crawled into bed, she had stared at a teddy bear, thinking of the bear Villanelle had left her. 

“What do you want from me?” She asked the bear, holding it up and staring into its glassy eyes. Slowly the bear’s face morphed into Villanelle, and it was Villanelle straddle over her looking exactly like she had on the Bus. 

“I want you to admit we’re the same.” Villanelle/the bear said, and Eve sighed and chucked the bear across the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eve watched as the pitchfork went through Niko’s throat. She watched as Niko choked as the prongs exited onto the other side of his neck. Her backpack fell to the ground, as she hesitated, stumbling towards Niko, shock making it hard for her to control her own body. For a slip second Eve was filed with morbid fascination, a breath almost like giggle escaped. Eve inched closer, her morals pushing her further into shock. Niko was dying. 

Eve felt woozy, almost like she was drunk, as she sunk to her knees, unable to do anything as she watched Niko’s body twitch, his life beginning to leave him. For the first time, Eve had chosen Niko over work, over Villanelle. Eve had needed to talk to Niko, Niko was safe, and after the kiss, Eve needed safe and boring Niko to ground her. Yet here he was dying in front of her. Her own inhibitors and feeling of normalcy dying with him. 

Eve couldn’t look away, horror and shock at seeing her husband slowly dying made it impossible. But also a strange fascination as she watched Niko’s body continue to twitch. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

At some point someone called a hospital. Maybe it was Eve, but she was too disoriented, to know. It was a miracle he’d survived, they told her, Eve didn’t care, Eve didn’t feel anything. She would continue to visit Niko, finding him asleep everytime, guilt should have weighed over her, but instead she just felt nothing. So when Niko told her to “Piss Off Forever” Eve didn’t feel sad, she felt free. Free of having to pretend to feel when there was nothing. 

It took time, but Eve realized that Niko knew she would continue to chase Villanelle, and that she’d use him to justify that chase. But Niko didn’t want that. But Eve would continue to pretend like she was chasing Villanelle, for Bill, for Kenny, and now Niko was just another name on that list. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eve knew Villanelle well enough to know she would never hurt Niko. Not after what happened with Anna after she had killed Maxi. Besides if Villanelle had wanted to, he would have been dead alongside Gemma in that storage room. Besides the note had nothing to do with the Bus, someone was trying to frame her assassin. But clearly that person didn’t know Eve or Villanelle that well. 

Dash clearly didn’t understand Eve, or Villanelle for that matter. That was clear when she came face to face with the older assassin. Beside Dasha being rattled after her mention of Niko still being alive all but confirmed her suspicions. Dasha didn’t understand that Niko’s injuries and near death experience only served as more fuel. That Niko’s near death had been the death of her common sense, and life line to normalcy. That now she was ready to admit she wanted Villanelle, that she and Villanelle were the same. 

So when Eve arrived at the golf course, and stood over Dasha’s body, she felt nothing but calm, she knew now for certain Villanelle was nearby. She knelt over Dasha realising that the woman was still alive. That she could help Eve find Villanelle. Eve needed Villanelle to know that she was ready to admit that they were alike. She had been ready to ask Dasha and be done with it, but then Dasha had mentioned a mustache. 

“I can’t hear it. Say it again.” Eve said pausing,

“He has a lovely mustache,” Dasha gasped, “Like Stalin.” 

Eve scrambled back, realising she found the person who had tried to hurt Niko, tried to drive a wedge between her and Villanelle. With a moment of hesitation Eve put her foot on Dasha’s chest. She was mad, not because Niko, no because Dasha had presumed to know the extent of her and Villanelle’s relationship. Presumed to think that she gave up because Niko had gotten hurt. 

Eve pushed down, Dash began to cough under her, her sounds reminiscent of the sounds Niko made when Dasha had driven that pitchfork into him. Eve smiled, her twisted satisfaction creeping on to her face as she continued to finish Dasha off. Satisfaction with the knowledge that Dasha didn’t know that she and Villanelle were the same. 

The feeling of her boot crunching into the Dasha’s chest was euphoric. This wasn’t like Raymond, when she had been afraid of her own darkness, she embraced it now. She embraced her love for Villanelle. After all, what better way to show that they were the same than to finish off Villanelle’s kill. However her satisfaction remained unfulfilled, as the sound of police sirens came closer, and Eve was forced to leave. However it didn’t matter, Eve would find Villanelle. They were tied together. They were the same.


End file.
